


Mercy

by SingMeToYourSide



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Death of the Signless, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingMeToYourSide/pseuds/SingMeToYourSide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You pull the arrow back, silently mouthing ‘forgive me’ to your doomed matesprit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercy

     The light of the twin moons shines brightly as you approach the execution block. The crowd murmurs behind you, pleas and shouts of rage and sadness. Some are followers of the Signless, others just want to see blood spilled. You ignore them, eyes only on the mutant as you walk.

     You heard him scream earlier when they clamped the fire-hot irons on his wrists. The sound broke your heart. He is quiet now, translucent red tears running down his face. Your heart aches with the want to comfort him, but you know that he chose this fate.

    You begged him to forget his teachings and come with you. You would have hid him, kept him from harm. You even would have given shelter to his companions, despite the fact that you do not care for them. His companions have always been very dear to him, and anything dear to him is sacred to you.

     You swallow as you move to stand in front of him, raising your bow with shaking hands as you aim the arrow at his chest. You can see the fear in his eyes through the tears clouding your vision. If you have to kill him, you will give him the mercy of as quick a death as you can manage. You would not keep him here to suffer, just so you could have a few more minutes with him. He told you that he was alright with this; that he didn't want you to get punished because you refused to shoot a mutant heretic.

     Your relationship with the preacher was a secret, for both his safety and yours. They would have surely used you to catch him much earlier, and then you would have been punished, perhaps even killed, for not turning in the mutant.

     You listen to his last sermon, hands stilling slightly as you stand, as entranced by his voice as the rest of the gathered crowd is. It’s shaky, broken up by quiet sobs and pauses for breath; however, he’s so passionate that trolls can’t help but stop and listen. His determination is inspiring. He’s tragic and beautiful; you want nothing more than to hold him, but you can't do that _and_ fulfill his last request that you keep yourself safe for him. His words trail off and the booming voice of the Grand Highblood demands that you put an end to the blasphemer. You pull the arrow back, silently mouthing ‘forgive me’ to your doomed matesprit. You see him smile faintly and catch the words ‘red for you’ on his lips as you let the arrow fly. He screams, the horrid sound turning into a gurgle as blood trickles from his lips.

     You wipe the tears from your face as subtly as you can. “Why couldn't you let me protect you?” You whisper brokenheartedly as your world falls apart.


End file.
